


Please

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [19]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Driving, Fluff, Hannibal is smitten with Will and will give him anything, Injured Dog, M/M, Reference to Cannibalism, cute fluffy serial killing cannibals, murder date, reference to killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Tumblr's Hannibal advent<br/>Hannibal and Will are driving home<br/>dinners in the trunk<br/>Hannibal can't deny Will anything now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 of tumblr's Hannibal Advent title chosen from the-winnowing-wind's prompt list.

Hannibal glanced from the road they traveled down the long back road over to Will, whose head was tipped back as he watched the stars through the sunroof window. He was glad to see that Will had grown so comfortable with their life that he had stopped watching the rear view and side mirrors so intently after they went hunting. He turned his eyes back to the road, the corners of his mouth quirked up slightly he was in a rather good mood considering the cargo was being rather rude thumping and groaning in their trunk.

"You're in a good mood tonight." Will observed as he raced across the console to lace his fingers with Hannibal’s. "If you were anyone else you'd be jumping around."

Hannibal snorted, "What would you do if I did start jumping for joy?"

Will looked out onto the road as he thought for a moment, Hannibal figured he was trying to imagine him in his suits running wild and jumping from object to object.

He shook his head, "I would probably think you've gone off your rocker, or wonder who traded my husband for that . . . thing"

Hannibal grinned, the road stretched out long and dark before him, they were completely isolated out here between the fields of corn. As he watched the car eat up the pavement before him, he noticed a shape in the middle of the road but he didn't spare it a second glance reasoning that it was road kill, long dead. Though beside him he heard Will pull a rushed breath through his nose, his scent dropped from sweet and pleasant to a sharp and harsh note to his nose. Before he could even start to ask Will about the drastic change to his mood, Will interrupted him.

"STOP THE CAR!"

Startled by the outburst Hannibal jumped in his seat and slammed his foot on the brake causing the tire to skid on the road and the car to lurch to a standstill. Distantly he heard their cargo thump against the back of the trunk and let out a muffled pained moan.

"Will, what--?"

Will ignored his inquiry as he jumped out of the car tossing a quick, "Pop the trunk." over his shoulder.

Hannibal conceded and did as he was bid, watching in the rear very mirror as Will flung the trunk door up and pulling out their emergency kit blanket and flashlight. He heard Will tell their cargo to 'kindly shut up', before slamming the trunk closed again.

Will turned on his heel and jogged back to where Hannibal remembered spotting the road kill, his brow furrowed Hannibal finally decided it was time to leave the car as well. When he got out Hannibal glanced around, making sure they were in fact alone here. Seeing no headlights on the horizon Hannibal closed his door and moved to join Will where he crouched in the road.

Coming up behind him he understood exactly why Will had been so upset. There on the pavement was a dead dog; obviously it had been hit by a car the driver careless as they went down the road. Will reached out to the dog and before Hannibal could chide him on the amount of bacteria road kill could have, surprisingly the dog lifted its head to meet Wills hand halfway. His first guess that the dog wad dead was wrong and Hannibal wondered if Will could tell as they drove past or if it was just his husband’s bleeding heart for dogs that caused him to stop.

Will gently picked up the dog and wrapped it in the blanket, shooshing it lightly as it yipped and cried in pain when Will moved or touched its front leg. He turned to Hannibal, holding the dog up for him to see, in the light of the flashlight Hannibal could tell had the dog been clean, well fed and healthy, it would have been a rather beautiful breed of dachshund.

“Hannibal? Is it gunna be okay?”

Hannibal nodded, “It does have a rather badly injured leg, I would hazard a guess that it should be amputated as it does not look like it will heal properly enough to preserve the dogs way of like. Other than that a good washing, food and a bit of your TLC I believe the dog will be just fine.

Will looked up at him surprise in his eyes, “Can we? Keep her, I mean. Can we keep her Hannibal, _please?_ ”

Hannibal watched Will for a moment, eyes alight with such hope that he knew he would be welcoming the dog into his life. His furniture and clothes would be covered with dog hair, but to see Will so happy to be surrounded by his favored animal would make up for all of that. Besides he knew that after the do was fully healed Will would train it to be very well behaved, his old pack was very polite in his presence.

“Of course, dear boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
